Semiconductor components, which are known as flip-chip components or as WLP (wafer level package) components, are fitted with their flip-chip contacts as bare semiconductor chips to primary circuit boards, or are covered with a thin protective polymer layer before being fitted to the primary circuit board.
One disadvantage of such semiconductor components is their high sensitivity with respect to impact loadings or with respect to alternating temperature stresses. Furthermore, the large-area rear sides of the semiconductor components are exposed to erosive environmental influences and endangered, in particular, during maintenance and overhaul. In addition, the polymer layers cannot eliminate the problems of the low mechanical loadbearing ability of these components.
A semiconductor component of semiconductor chip size which can be subject to increased mechanical loading and is reliably protected against erosive attack by the environment is desirable. Furthermore, a method of producing such reliable components economically, i.e, suitable for mass production, is desirable.